smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Treasure Hunter Imp
'"The Treasure Hunter Imp" '''is a story that takes place in the ''Smurf Me Up series. It is also the debut of the Enchanted Smurf. The Plot The Smurfs experience a Deja-Vu moment when it is Papa Smurf's birthday, and the Smurfs decide to set up a talent show to entertain Papa Smurf on his special day. Smurfette decides to try another attempt at participating by trying to perform her dancing moves. The other Smurfs laugh and ridicule her as they remind her that she can't dance. She believes that Glovey Smurf is her advantage since she thinks he is the best dancer and singer she ever saw. Glovey tries showing Smurfette some of his moves, but he only ends up having Smurfette fall in love with him even more. Unaware of Smurf biology, Glovey uses his new instinct to wag his tail. Glovey stops when he gets curious and concerned to why his tail was wagging, and then he questioned Smurfette too after he saw her dress moving from her back. Smurfette then kisses Glovey, causing his tail to move much faster, which only frightened Glovey a bit. Smurfette stops in shame after realizing that Glovey is too innocent. She apologizes and runs away to hide in the forest. Glovey believes that he liked being with Smurfette and tries to convince her that she did nothing wrong. Glovey gets helped by the Smurflings as they all work together to set up Glovey and Smurfette. Smurfette goes to look for Glovey and overhears him speaking to the Smurflings about how he feels about her. She feels touched and both go into the forest to speak in privacy, away from the jealous Smurfs who could hurt Glovey because of the situation. In the forest, the Treasure Hunter Imp arrives to the scene and kidnaps Smurfette and knocks down Glovey, making him believe that he is dead. Glovey wakes up later and runs to go save Smurfette. Glovey has a fight with the Imp in an old mine. The Imp escapes, and Glovey uses a mine cart to find the imp's castle. Along the way, Glovey encounters a shooting star and makes a wish for Smurfette to be saved. He turns into the Enchanted Smurf for the first time and tries out his new powers on the imp himself. Glovey succeeds in defeating the imp and reflects back the imp's magic to the imp, leaving him chained to the ground and wall as he escapes with Smurfette. Glovey meets an angry crowd of Smurfs outside the imp's castle who try to hurt him. Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf congratulate Glovey for saving Smurfette and apologize for the Smurfs' behavior. Smurfette realizes that Glovey had used some kind of magic ability that made nobody else recognize him except for her. She remembers seeing him flying away, then coming out of the bushes being ridiculed by his fellow Smurfs and then asked by Grandpa and Papa Smurf if he had been okay. Glovey pretends to act all surprised to hear the story about the magical Smurf who saved Smurfette. Everyone heads back to the village where the Smurf talent show begins. Glovey and Smurfette perform together and win the competition. Everyone cheers for them and Hefty apologizes for not being nice to both Glovey and Smurfette earlier. Smurfette kisses Glovey on the cheek and whispers to him how she knows it was him who saved her. Glovey gets shy and covers his face in embarrassment as his tail begins wagging again while Smurfette laughs. Title Translations *French: Le Chasseur De Trésors Imp *Spanish: El Cazador Diablillo De Tesoros *German: Die Schatzsucher Kobold *Italian: Il Cacciatore Di Tesori Folletto *Dutch: De Schat Jager The Story *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Character Cast *Glovey Smurf - Michael J. Fox (Speech) Michael Jackson (Singing) *Smurfette - Alyson Stoner *Grandpa - Jim Cummings *Nemesis - Kevin Bayliss (Beast Form) *The Imp - Mark-Lewis Healy *Papa Smurf - Dustin Hoffman *Hefty Smurf - Justin Shenkarow *Brainy Smurf - Jason Marsden *Grouchy Smurf - Jess Harnell Songs *Billie Jean - Michael Jackson *Heaven Can Wait - Michael Jackson *Crazy Train - Ozzy Osbourne Trivia *It's the sequel to Smurfette's Dancing Shoes. *The part where nobody recognizes Glovey and the Enchanted Smurf to be the same person is a reference to the Superman franchise on how nobody realizes that Clark Kent and Superman are one and the same. *At this time, Avarice is still referred to as "The Imp" since nobody knows his name yet and he has failed to introduce himself properly. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Abduction stories Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf